


Jabs

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), M/M, Panic Attacks, Sort Of, Vaccinations, Vomiting, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Keith goes and gets his vaccination that is manditory if you want to go to the galaxy garrison, the one problem is that he's afraid of needles.Or the author had to get jabs and is taking out on Keith





	Jabs

**Author's Note:**

> I got jabs done 2 days ago and have been planning this story since then.

When Keith got his acceptance letter from the garrison, he was over the moon. Him, Shiro, and Adam all were so happy. They even had a little party with alcholic drinks, much to Shiro's dismay, being the responible adult he was.

However, Keith wasn't so happy when two weeks later he suddenly had to get a vaccination. No one had told him in advance, which always made him nervous, and he had just come back from a stressful lesson. Not to mention how much he hated needles.

He panicked and forgot his birthday, verbally putting the month as the day. Also forgetting what number dorm he lived at, not that he was there most of the time anyway, just when he had to get away from Adam and Shiro. They wouldn't let him get the jab done. The only reason he didn't get expelled was because both Shiro and Adam (who were high up) fought his case. Iverson agreed to let Keith off the hook as long as he got it at a later date.

Which brings the trio where they are now, waiting outside the room vaccinations were being done in. Keith was almost in tears, his breathing was faster than usual. He kept fiddling with his hoodie sleeves, they got to wear their own clothes since it was a weekend. Shiro and Adam kept sending him worried glances, but let it go, just thinking he was a bit nervous. 

Shiro filled out a sheet with Keith's details, and then they were called in. When they stepped through the door Keith's breathing picked up. That was nothing compared with what happened next though. When they asked keith to get his arm out of his hoodie he complied, but only halfway,  
"Keith, you need to get this done"  
Shiro said, being the patient caring person he was. Keith however brokedown. He kept on repeting no. He did so even after he released his arm from his hoodie fully, immediately putting his hand over the place they would need to insert the needle.   
"Come on Keith, it needs to be done"

Lucky for them, they had a kind nurse who understood what was happening, having dealt with children with autism and anxiety before,  
"Keith, do you mind plasters?"  
Keith shook his head while keeping up his mantra of no's. He was fully crying now, his leg bouncing furiously.  
"Do you mind if i touch your shoulder?"  
Keith nodded his head, he didn't like people touching him. The nurse kept doing what she was doing while Adam and Shiro tried to calm Keith down.

"Why don't you squeze my hands, look they're covered"  
Keith quickly took Shiro's hands and squeezed them tightly. Forgetting to cover his arm. Keith blanked out for a moment, next thing he knew was the nurse readying the needle,  
"Okay there's going to be a graze then it's over"  
Keith's muscles tensed then relaxed, then tensed again. Keith stopped saying no.   
"There you go," the nurse said putting a plaster over the wound " all done, you did so well"  
Keith wouldn't look up from the floor.

After that the nurse gave Keith a bracelet and Shiro a packet on the symptoms tgat would come from the jab.   
"say thank you"  
"Thank you"  
They were told to make sure he ate and drank a lot. 

They then went home and Keith ate and drank more than he normally would. Soon after they all went to sleep.

\--------------

The next day, Keith didn't wake up until 10, and looked even more pale than normal. They all just thought it was the vaccine. 

After Keith had eaten lunch though, it was clear it was something else, as Keith threw up everything he had eaten. They made him rinse out his mouth and drink a lot of water, gave him some painkillers and sent him back to bed. He woke up again two hours later, mostly fine. He didn't eat for the rest of the day.

\--------------

It was strange, Adam thought, how fast they had come to care for Keith. He was closed off, but a lovable kid, with a lot of issues, but they loved him all the same. He would probably even be up for being his legal caregiver one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Do other people call vaccinations jabs, even if there's just one?
> 
> Please give me suggestions


End file.
